Never Surrender
by julzaibatsu
Summary: Staring out at the lifeless grey walls, across barren orange soil, Elincia had the gut feeling Fort Alpea was to bring upon her memories she would wish to forget.


The moment she saw the massive fort in her sights, she felt the atmosphere of coldness brush past the earth. Staring out at the lifeless grey walls, across barren orange soil, Elincia had the gut feeling Fort Alpea was to bring memories she would wish to forget. The only object that stood in front of the fort, on the barren trail, was something that frightened her; gallows. From reading up her Crimean history; a memory of writing in a history book she read alerted the Crimean Queen that Alpea had often been centerpiece of executions to criminals and traitors of her motherland.

Had her father or mother ordered any executions here? Would _she_ have to order any execution here? More strikingly; would this be where she'd throw the hammer down to execute Ludveck if he took the rebellion to that ultimatum where capital punishment would be his fate? As she approached closer to Alpea, Elincia bit on her lip, drawing blood.

How much more blood would be spilled in this ghastly time and place…?

* * *

As she had arrived the other day, Elincia was surprised to find the place was not abandoned after all. A platoon of soldiers and servants had been amok in the castle, having prepared food, supplies of weapons and even the bedchambers she would stay in the night. The soldiers and servants that had been here Elincia was told, had all been handpicked by Lucia.

_Lucia…_

Elincia's eyes moved down to the soft, silken blue hair that she now held in her hands. She sat alone in a room, on a stool, knees buckled together, elbows resting on them. They shook uncontrollably, as did her arms, her body rocking. The ghostly image of Lucia's arms wrapped about her, rocking her in her embrace to comfort her like oh so many times, sent hot tears and her eyes to turn puffy.

She was not here to extend that kindness now…and it had been _all her fault_…

She knew that in this morning, by now, Lucia would have come. She would have come to meet her, had arrived in the fortress, ordering about her chosen soldiers. But by late morning, she was not here. Sir Haar had come, delivering a message that Ludveck was on his way. Elincia stopped him before he left…which a part of her wished she hadn't, now bound with the knowledge Lucia was held in the dirty hands of him and his many men.

What suffering was she undergoing? What horrors was she enduring for her sake? Why could she just not make the decision of sending Geoffrey to arrest him? Why did her indecision have to lead to this? Her insecurity of being too afraid to control, to harm her people had lead to the suffering of her loved ones. It had left her alone in this unforgiving place, which as she had thought upon seeing it, was bound to bring bloodied and horrid memories to linger in her mind.

Elincia sobbed, her pink rose lips quivering as she held the bound long hair in prayer, her thumbs running over its softness. How she admired running her fingers through that hair, the times she braided it, brushed it out of her face, admired it tied up in its many styles at many formal events and admired the person the blue hair flowed with. Ludveck had now taken all of that away from Lucia…and it was all on Elincia herself that had happened_._

"Dear Ashera…in this time…keep her strong. Don't let him break her spirit. Help me save her. Help me undo what has been brought upon her. I...shall never forgive myself if I cannot repent for this…" her voice was ever so delicate, quivering, wrecked with grief as she silently said the prayer. Light brown eyes looked to the azure hair in her hands again.

"Lucia…Lucia I...please…please still love me…b-because I love you. I will never stop loving you. But if you cannot forgive me…no matter that I shall understand that…I…I…"

What right did she ever have to say this? She was but deserving of her love when her mistakes had condemned her fate. How could she even think so selfishly when the person she spoke of could be being broken in spirit by torture? All the people she'd met who'd lived a life full of abuse and torture never came out the same; completely broken in front of their loved ones. What was to think that wouldn't happen to Lucia if she survived?

Elincia dropped the hair to the ground and broke down in cries, her hands covering her face at this thought. She could take this no more. Lucia was undergoing unseemly horrors right in this moment and it was her fault. It was_ all her fault_…

A pair of soft hands gently grasped her wrists, pulling Elincia's hands away from her face. Elincia's eyes were set upon the beautiful Princess Leanne. She had an expression of empathy, of complete sadness in her eyes.

"Queen…Elincia. Your heart…hurt…for…L-Lady…Lu…cia…" the mere fact that Leanne could even manage to speak out Lucia's name was a surprise, but grief wrecked over that completely. Elincia shook her head in dismay, raising a hand to her mouth to hold in a sob.

Then in an act of compassion and comfort Leanne wrapped her arms about the Crimean queen; spoke something in galdr, before beginning to sing that same song back in the throne room when she collapsed in despair. Elincia simply allowed herself to be held, continuing to shed her tears for Lucia, her thoughts revolving around her even as her soul was calmed by the radiant warmth of the heron. Through all of this, never would she not think of Lucia to strengthen her resolve to not give in to him.

The one thing Elincia would never do to Lucia would be to surrender herself…

* * *

As the Royal Knights began to break through the lines on the side, a blazing Meteor from Calill engulfed the last archer that threatened her. As soon as she saw his flaming body fall to the ground, Elincia flew Eminence over into the area where Ludveck stood awaiting for her. Armoured soldiers came to bring him down, but Marcia came to join the fight, helping to spear them down and distract them. At long last, Elincia reached Ludveck with a firm, brave look in her eyes. Ludveck's eyes that looked back at her though, were that of scrutiny and of mere mock disbelief she even looked at him the way she did. A wind roared between the two opposing leaders of either side, contending with the fierce determination both held to win the right to rule their motherland.

"Queen Elincia…" the mock disbelief in his eyes was shared in his voice.

"Ludveck." likewise, Elincia returned the same to him.

"Looking quite gallant, aren't we? I thought you would surely be fleeing by now... or pleading for your life. I must commend you on your unexpected bravery." it was merely a fleeting compliment, only the slightest of nods, she knew.

"I am the ruler of Crimea. I will not abandon that role." she made sure the words were clear, that they were said with strength and conviction That she would not be willing to give her authority and power to him as he pleased and she saw no worth in him having it.

"Oh, I see...Self sacrifice, is it? How very honourable of you." he replied quaintly, before a twisted, cruel smile came with the next words he spoke.

"By the way, Your Majesty, Lady Lucia is often in your company. Wherever could she have gone to?"

Just like that, all strength and power disappeared. Just like that, a panicked spark ignited in the heart and mind of Elincia, at the very mention of her name, from the man who had her in his hands. Before Ludveck's pleasing eyes, out came the vulnerable young girl he knew he'd see upon mentioning her dearest friend.

"Where is she?! Tell me she's safe! Tell me—now!" it had almost sounded like a scream, but there was underlying demand and authority in it regardless. But Ludveck, she knew, could only hear the scream. Elincia's heart pounded emotions of panic swelling throughout her body. The result of the ordeal of her conflicting emotions had her skin and face turn pale with fear.

"Oh my, you look pale…" Ludveck said with mock sympathy, "You two grew up like sisters... You must be worried, then?" he then shook his head and tutted. "Ha! Yet another facet of your weakness."

In hearing those last words, Elincia's panic disappeared. She felt her facial muscles tense up, along with the rest of her body and a sudden disgust for the man before her. The time had finally come; at long last, the hidden loathing and hatred for the man broke through her barrier. She would not brook to his insults, or take to his harming of Lucia no more.

With a loud, rage-filled scream of 'No!', which Eminence shared with a bellowing neigh, she flew at Ludveck before the shocked eyes her knights watching her…

* * *

Elincia slammed the door as she left his cell, walking forward in an aggressive pace. Furious thoughts of running anger directed at herself as she began to make her way back to outside. Outside…the last place she wanted to be right now. The wish to want to crawl into a cave somewhere had never been as strong as it had now.

She promised her she wouldn't surrender. That was what had made her decide what she had in front of Ludveck, speak the words she had said. But why, oh Ashera-be damned why, did it have to be in order to not surrender herself to life…

She had to surrender _her very life_ to accomplish that…

The way of not giving up on life had come with the cruelest sacrifice Elincia would ever commit; sacrificing the very person she promised she wouldn't give up for. That had been it, the final consequence of her indecision, her naivete her mistakes. Here it was, the end of the rebellion, of Ludveck's campaign and it was to end in tragedy. The dastard had not won the throne, but he had won the fight of breaking her.

Crimea would never see her smile again after today…

Each step she took to the door that led to her final sacrifice became heavier than the next. It was a narrow wall, a cold path, one she walked alone. The path of the queen that she would now forever walk alone, never to have Lucia stand beside her in support or to come to comfort her again. She had failed to save her, as she had promised herself…

Hand landing on the knob, Elincia became erect and frozen still in place. The doorknob began to rattle, her hand shaking on it as he body tense. She knew what happened now; this was the part where last minute debate and regret would occur. The third last challenge before the final two challenges.

It stood out before her. Give up her life, or give up on Lucia by surrendering the crown upon her head?

"I promised you…and I promised myself…I said I wouldn't give up for you. I said I wouldn't give up on myself! _I said tha_t! _Remind me_ why you want me to not give up! _Remind yoursel_f why you would not give up on her! _Remind m_e!" she yelled with desperation in her voice upon feeling her resolve weaken that much more.

As if she had been heard, flashes of memories brightened in her darkened mind. Scenes of the battlefield of four years ago, when Crimean soldiers fell to the Daein knights. When Geoffrey horded her into the carriage, her uncle shouting orders to carry them away. Those knights, swarmed by Daein soldiers, many killed and hurt as she was forced to separate, to flee. Ike, Mist, Titania, Soren…all their deeds to help her triumph over the Mad King and herself facing the Mad King straight in the eyes, battling the impossible monster to avenge her fallen family and reclaim her home. The triumph of her coronation, the cheers and cries of her friends, the proud smile on Ike's face, on Geoffrey's, on Bastian's, on…

But then they came. Right at the moment she saw Lucia's face in her memory; the day when she came to help pick up her books when she'd fallen over entered to the forefront of her mind. That had been the day they met. Then, Lucia coming on that weekend, letting it be known to her she would live with her, share her life with her. The time when Lucia helped her overcome her fear of caterpillars and made her life. The times of picnics, tea parties; of teasing Geoffrey and playing chase. The time they pledged to never keep secrets and share everything with each other. The time Lucia pledged her eternal fealty personally to her, in forged document writing, forged in her blade Laevateinn. The time they reunited in Crimea after one whole year. When Lucia prepared her for the coronation and spoke to her afterwards on the celebrating night. All the times comforting her from the nightmares of the Mad King's War, when she was sad, the encouragement, the power she felt having her at her side…

_The love she felt for her_…

Elincia banged her head against the steel door and let out a frustrated cry. Every memory of Lucia was of happiness, kindness, adoration, love. How could she give up a woman who had given all of that to her in her life, more than anyone else? She didn't want to make this decision. Her life, or Elincia's own. Elincia wished she'd rather die instead than to see her survive on if she chose to save Lucia. Because she knew…oh, she damn well knew how disappointed Lucia would be with her. That Lucia really would not forgive her at all for giving the crown to Ludveck.

_Which was why she had to give her up_…

Better that Lucia died for her country like she was brought to than living knowing the agony she went through meant nothing. Better that Lucia died loving her instead of living disappointed in her. That Lucia would no longer find her worthy in her life and love her no more if she surrendered to Ludveck right here and now...

So it was, with a final resounding click and a creaking swing, that Elincia opened the door and walked to the outside from the cave she'd hidden in for too long…

* * *

Night-time fell. In the distance of the city, Elincia could see Calill's house bar as a beacon in the city of Melior, the victorious cheers of her knights barely reaching her ears. She sat on the saddle of Eminence, her Pegasi, Elincia's legs swung over at the side. Eminence herself was sat on the ground, wings and legs folded. Though Calill had persisted in her coming to join the celebrating, politely, Elincia declined. It was only now that she had finally got away from chaos, that she was at peace of mind, letting the night-wind sooth her. Eminence shared in this thought, she could see. She looked very relaxed as well, worn out and tired.

"This is nice, isn't it Eminence…" Elincia smiled softly, "Tired and worn out as we are now…you agree we both need this, right?"

A small snort and nod from Eminence was a reply. Elincia ran her fingers through her mane gently in response.

"I couldn't agree more with her."

Elincia looked to the owner of the second voice, standing tall and with a loving smile on her face. Elincia reflected that same smile back at her. No matter her was body ridden with bruises, scars and with pain, Lucia still stood tall and proud before her, still with the same adoring gaze in her azure eyes, as Elincia always remembered. Slowly, Lucia approached her and offered her hand out, maintaining her smile. A lady knight helped her queen up from her place to bring her into a dance.

Many times, Elincia had danced with her as a child in the classes they had been taught so they would be ready to dance with men when ready. It had been such a long time since she had danced with her, had Lucia twirl her around, smiling so widely and laughed in joy with her. Soon, they swayed in a close, tight embrace; Elincia's arms around her shoulders, Lucia's about her waist. Soft smiles remained on their faces, thoughts and feelings shared, obscured by the darkness of the night sky…

Never to surrender to anything but each other…

* * *

**Yes yes okay I know the ending was shippy as were some elements of the story; but I didn't want to just end it with entering out to make her decision. It didn't feel right to end it at that point and I felt I needed to include something else for the ending and being head over heels for those two, that just came up and it turned shippy-esque x_x. But really that was not the point of the story; it was pretty much focused on Elincia's running emotions of fear over what Lucia was going through and what would become of Lucia's thoughts, feelings and all to Elincia in making her decision. Elincia's personality matches a Pisces woman, which I discovered recently and I saw that one of the great fears a Pisces person has is seeing someone they love suffer or be hurt. So ultimately, that is where the inspiration for this came from.**

**By all means, feel free to send me feedback and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Regards,**  
_archsagejulz  
_**Authoress**


End file.
